


find a knife and run it through those stitches (take you apart at the seams)

by sapphire2309



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, Noncon Watersports, Omorashi, Punishment, so I wrote it, the kind of fic where there's just one way I like it so i have to write it for myself, this one's just pure cathartic id fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Umbridge decides to target the heart of the trio.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	find a knife and run it through those stitches (take you apart at the seams)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Take The Heartland by Glen Hansard. Parenthetical by me. 
> 
> For [this prompt](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3686103#cmt3686103) at [Femslash Kink Meme 2019](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html). (closed for prompts, open for fills)

Hermione squirmed and sank her teeth firmly into her lower lip, her legs tightly crossed under the table. _She would not lose control, she would not lose control, she would not._

Umbridge had her alone in one of her hateful detentions, writing lines in her own blood till the message 'sank in' - not that it ever really would, but Hermione didn't think that was the point of this torturous little exercise. 

As if that alone wasn't enough, she'd been writing the damn lines for hours without a single break. The last time she'd asked to use the ladies' room, Umbridge had said something about 'not wanting to interrupt the lesson for optimal results' in her usual simpering voice and Hermione had wanted to hex her into next week.

If only she had her wand.

A whimper escaped Hermione's lips as she felt the urge to _release_ build sharply in her bladder.

"Having some trouble, Miss Granger?" Umbridge looked at her directly for the first time since she'd entered the room, a wide, innocent smile on her face.

"I'm quite all right," Hermione managed. "But I'd like to use the ladies', if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Oh, yes, it would be," Umbridge said. "You see, I finally have you right where I want you."

Hermione's blood ran cold. "What do you mean," she managed, terrified. 

"You see, my dear Miss Granger, you and the Potter boy think you have a say in what happens to you in this school. This detention is merely a... _demonstration_... of precisely how and why you don't." Umbridge had moved to stand behind Hermione while saying this, and, with a flick of her wand, Hermione found her hands secured to the desk, unable to move. "It's past time you lot realized that I'm in charge," she said sweetly, leaning down to speak straight into Hermione's ear, then, abruptly, grabbing her thighs and forcing them apart.

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione whimpered, a blush staining her cheeks, her head tossed back as she strained every muscle to _not embarrass herself_.

"It's all right, dear. Just let go. It's so much easier to not fight it. It's only natural." Umbridge's voice was hypnotic, and Hermione realized to her horror that she was _obeying it,_ releasing muscles and slumping forward and oh god, _wetting herself._

She felt her cheeks flush as the flow of hot urine formed a puddle on her chair, as it dripped down her legs to the floor and sank into one of her favourite pairs of socks.

(She'd never be able to get the smell out. And even if she did, it just wouldn't be the same.)

Tears leaked from her eyes unbidden.

"May I leave now?" she asked politely, slumped in her seat to avoid having to meet Umbridge's eyes.

A chill went down Hermione's spine as Umbridge released one of her girlish giggles. "Dear me, absolutely not! How would the lesson _sink in_ , if I let you run off and avoid the consequences? No, you're going to sit right there till I say you can leave."

Hermione had never been more grateful for the protective curtain of her hair.


End file.
